Harley's sister
by TabbyCat13
Summary: Harley and Joker kidnap and girl named Angel Quinn but Harley does not know that Angel is her little sister then the 15 year old Quinn tells Harley her name and tells her that she is Harley's little sister


Harley kidnaps a singer soon finding out she is her younger sister Angel  
  
A blonde was walking into a wearhouse and she had on a Jester outfit on except the head peice and when she went by the henchmen they where watching a blonde girl about 15 and she was singing and dancing.Harley heared the lyrics and they where. "Leave It Up To Me   
  
Angel Quinn *Clown young Princess of Crime*  
  
(Jimmy Neutron)  
  
It's the kids, baby   
  
It's the kids, baby   
  
It's the kids, come on   
  
It's the kids, baby   
  
It's the kids, baby   
  
And ya know we're gonna groove   
  
It's the kids, baby   
  
It's the kids, baby   
  
It's the kids, come on   
  
It's the kids, baby   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me   
  
Leave it to the kids   
  
Grown up, sewn up   
  
Even when they mess up   
  
Actin' like it's all sewn up   
  
Mom and dad think we   
  
Need to have a talk   
  
Think the kids rule the world   
  
Boys and girls   
  
You can't blame us for nada   
  
You taught us, to find out orders   
  
'Cuz I'm the baby, dun gotta   
  
Monkey see (ah ah)   
  
Monkey do no more   
  
The fun stops here   
  
What's the score   
  
We might start a play fight   
  
Just to imitate you   
  
Donchya feel silly now   
  
Shame on you   
  
Don't start to cry now   
  
I don't blame you   
  
After all you're just a grown-up   
  
Whachya gonna do   
  
It's the kids   
  
Gotta heat it up, heat it up   
  
What's the deal   
  
Gotta give it up, give it up   
  
Make way, put it on   
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up   
  
How's that   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me   
  
It's the kids   
  
What would ya do if I   
  
Speed it up, speed it up   
  
Set it off   
  
Gonna live it up, live it up   
  
Make way, put it on   
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up   
  
How's that   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me   
  
When the grown-ups go a-wall   
  
Nothing's gonna fall   
  
Here come the young ones   
  
The baby crime busters   
  
Big people, listen up   
  
Relax, now we're equal   
  
And if the money's right   
  
We might make a sequal   
  
Do I hear a "please?"   
  
I love it when you beg me   
  
I need a bribe now   
  
Just to move my legs, see   
  
And I might put you in   
  
If you make way   
  
(Lemme talk to my people we can save the day)   
  
It's the kids   
  
Gotta heat it up, heat it up   
  
What's the deal   
  
Gotta give it up, give it up   
  
Make way, put it on   
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up   
  
How's that   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me   
  
It's the kids   
  
What would ya do if I   
  
Speed it up, speed it up   
  
Set it off   
  
Gonna live it up, live it up   
  
Make way, put it on   
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up   
  
How's that   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me   
  
(Now whatchya gonna do)   
  
Mom and dad, they be   
  
Gettin' on my nerves   
  
Workin' 'em, workin' 'em   
  
Is that what I deserve?   
  
But after many days   
  
Hey, I want them back   
  
Tell me who's gonna bake   
  
My cake and all that   
  
Who's gonna suffer from   
  
My practical jokes   
  
And answer when I'm home   
  
Hey, it's gotta be my folks   
  
And who's gonna get me up   
  
Ready for the flight   
  
And who's gonna tell me   
  
"Everything's all right"   
  
But wait a minute   
  
That sounds so soft   
  
That won't impress a   
  
Hot chicka that I cross   
  
Don't play me out 'cuz   
  
I'll switch ya off   
  
You've been old for too long   
  
Singin' the same song   
  
If you're old enough to vote   
  
Then it's time to sit down   
  
It's all about the little homies   
  
Takin' the crown   
  
So if you're too young to vote   
  
Here's your chance to have a say   
  
Come on everybody   
  
Help me save the day   
  
It's the kids   
  
Gotta heat it up, heat it up   
  
What's the deal   
  
Gotta give it up, give it up   
  
Make way, put it on   
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up   
  
How's that   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me   
  
It's the kids   
  
What would ya do if I   
  
Speed it up, speed it up   
  
Set it off   
  
Gonna live it up, live it up   
  
Make way, put it on   
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up   
  
How's that   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me   
  
It's the kids   
  
Gotta heat it up, heat it up   
  
What's the deal   
  
Gotta give it up, give it up   
  
Make way, put it on   
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up   
  
How's that   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me   
  
It's the kids   
  
What would ya do if I   
  
Speed it up, speed it up   
  
Set it off   
  
Gonna live it up, live it up   
  
Make way, put it on   
  
Gonna hook it up, hook it up   
  
How's that   
  
Leave it up, leave it up to me!"They girl stopped singing and they changed the channel as the girls boss said "THATS IT WE ARE GOING TO KIDNAP THAT GIRL!Come on Harley."The girl whos name was Harley followed him.Gothem City Studio.The 15 year old girl was singing the song called Parnets just don't understand. "I remember one year  
  
My mom took me school shopping  
  
It was me, my brother, my mom, oh, my pop, and my little sister  
  
All hopped in the car  
  
We headed downtown to the Gallery Mall  
  
My mom started bugging with the clothes she chose  
  
I didn't say nothing at first  
  
I just turned up my nose  
  
She said, "What's wrong? This shirt cost $50"  
  
I said, "This shirt is whack and it's not worth this dollar!"  
  
The next half hour was the same old thing  
  
My mother buying me clothes from 1993  
  
And then she lost her mind and did the ultimate  
  
I asked her for Asissant and she bought me Skips!  
  
I said, "Mom, what are you doing, you're ruining my rep"  
  
She said, "You're only a kid, you don't have a rep yet"  
  
So to you all the kids all across the land  
  
There's no need to argue  
  
Parents just don't understand."Angel stopped when a expoltion happen Angel covered her eyes and saw a the Joker walk in and Angel ran and then had to doged so she ran on the wall and jumped out of the hole in the wall over them and fell about 20 feet in the air so she grabed a pole and swong and and let go and went snet flying onto a motercycle and started it and rode off and behind her was a car so she had to stop becasue it ran out of gas so she pulled out her gun and pointed at another motercycle and the dude on it "FBI I need this bike." "No way."Angel slapped the helmet and pushed him off and made it start and she ran next to it and hopped on to it.Angel had to get to Batman's house.Angel stepped on the gas and zoomed off and the car was still behind her.She turned a coner and saw Batman's house and touched her watch and said "Batman it's Catgirl." "Catgirl what's wrong?" "I got a Joker on my tail." "Got it suit up as fast as you can." "Got it."Angel stired with one had as she went through the shadows of the trees and ripped her jeans and shirt off to showed her Catgirl costume and he red cape flying behind her.Angel stoded up as she got closer and jumped then she went through a window.Angel rolled and stoded up and then said "Bat!" Batman ran out and said "Come on."Angel said "No I will handle this you get out."Batman nodded and ran as Angel ran out the doors and grabed a skateboard and got on it and the car still followed so she stopped and the car stopped and Angel said "What do you want with me?" "Nothing much."Joker pulled out a gun and shot it hit Angel in the shoulder and she fell to the ground knocked out.Angel woke up in a wearhouse and the Joker walked over and said "Are you insane?"Angel looked at him and said "I'm not insane and I'm not sane." "I like this girl." He put his hand on her shoulder and Angel tore away and said "Get your filthy hands off me." "Oh touchy." "Yeah well I can get touchy."he put two fingers under her chin and looked at her and Angel tried to bite them and he pulled back just in time and said "OH you are a little snake." "Batman will reascue me." "Yes I know and then when he comes I can kill him." "No he will stop you."He slapped her across the face and threw her into a room and locked the door.Angel was all alone and wispard "Hurry Batman."Angel closed her eyes and fell asleep.Angel woke up and saw Harley and said "Why am I here Harley?" "How do you know my name?" "Harley I'm your 15 year old sister Angel Quinn."Harley's eyes widned.  
  
To be continued..... 


End file.
